Betrayed
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: After being cheated on by Kai, Tala killed himself...
1. Goodbye world

Hello people! Miss me????? Hope you did. xD this is another I came up with. I was bored and had nothing to do and hence this story appeared. Lolx. Enjoy it.

It was dark in the house. All the curtains were drawn and even the tiniest bit of sunlight couldn't be seen. No lights were on in the house either; it was pitch dark. But yet, Tala felt comfortable in the dark. It was so comforting and intriguing. Frankly, the dark did not bother him at all. He could actually see quite well in the dark…thanks to Boris.

Tears made their way down his cheeks and onto his already damp pillow. Hr cried as he thought about that terrible incident. It has been a week. A whole fucking week; and Kai hadn't bothered to call! Hell, Kai didn't even bothered to text a message.

"He's probably with that neko-jin now," Tala thought bitterly as more tears dropped from his eyes. Eyes which were once filled with life and vigor were now dull and empty, it was lifeless even. If you had looked into those eyes, you would see nothing but endless pain and sorrow.

Tala got up from his bed and walked over to the bedside table. Resting upon it was a penknife. He lifted it and stared at it for a moment. What was it worth to live in a life like this? There was absolutely nothing to miss. Was it worth it to live in a world that has only pain and suffering? With darkness surrounding every corner of his world?

Tala tore his gaze away from the penknife and walked back to his bed. It was then that the terrible incident flowed to back mind.

**Flashback**

Tala waited patiently in the elevator. He put his hands in his pocket and sighed deeply. He was at his boyfriend's, Kai, apartment.

He sighed again as the elevator stopped at the 11th floor. It was where Kai stayed for the time being. He walked out of the elevator and debated whether or not he should just turn back as he walked slowly towards the house of his beloved.

He looked at the door of the house and decided that it was better to settle it now then drag it on and on. After all, the higher the hope, the higher the fall. He rang the door bell and waited for Kai to get the door.

A few minutes later, Kai opened the door.

When he saw Tala standing there, he was shocked.

"Uh...hi Tala. What...what brings you...here?" he stammered.

Tala raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I need a reason to come?"

"Of course not," Kai said, averting Tala's eyes.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Tala asked, looking at him.

"Well, you see, there's some construction work going on and, er, it'll be convenient for you to come in,"

"Oh really? Why is it there's no sound?"

"Well, they're taking a break,"

"Kai, what's taking you so long? I'm getting impatient," a voice called seductively from the house.

"I'll be back soon," Kai replied softly and turned away from Tala.

"Who is it?" Tala asked, trying to hold back his tears. He already knew who it was.

"Look, I can explain," Kai said, slowly turning towards him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Tala shouted and ran. How could Kai cheat on him with Rei?

**End Flashback**

More tears came down, pouring like a fountain. Tala lifted the penknife again. He placed it onto his wrist. The metal of the penknife felt cool against his skin. He let himself relaxed a little as he pressed the penknife down onto his wrist. Blood started flowing out; dripping onto his bed from his wrist.

He pressed it down harder and he gasped in pain. It hurt but at the same time it felt nice. He felt like he was escaping to a better world; a much better world. A smile managed to creep onto his pale lips as he thought of the when Kai had first asked him to be his boyfriend.

**Flashback**

It was a nice day and the sky was clear. It was definitely a perfect day for an outing.

Tala and Kai were sitting under a tree in a park.

Tala was sketching the tree opposite them out of boredom while Kai was closing his eyes and leaning against the tree, probably sleeping.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Kai and Tala immediately got up but there wasn't any building nearby for them to take shelter so they stayed under the tree.

The rain started to get heavier and at that moment, Kai took off his jacket and sheltered Tala from the rain.

"What are you doing? You'll catch a cold," Tala said, turning his head slightly looking at Kai.

"Well, it's better than both of us getting sick," Kai replied shrugging.

"Don't be silly! Shelter yourself," Tala exclaimed, turning around fully to glare at Kai.

"No. I want to be shelter you and protect you. I want to be by your side," Kai had said then, looking into Tala's eyes. Tala could feel himself melting in those oh so lovely crimson eyes.

"Kai..." he whispered softly.

"Tala...what I want to say is...can you be my boyfriend?" Kai asked, looking at the ground.

"Oh my god...i don't know what to say..."

"It doesn't matter...I understand," Kai said in a disappointed tone.

"No! I mean yes! I mean I agree," Tala said, smiling lightly.

"Really?" Kai asked excitedly, like a three year old child who had just been given a lollipop. It was really cute seeing Kai like this.

"Yes," Tala said as they kissed.

**End Flashback**

He smiled lightly and closed his eyes for the last time.

How was it? Really crappy?

Hm…I'm not sure whether to love this as a one-shot or continue it with a few more (maybe 2 or 3?) chapters. Tell me what you think please. Thank you. Love ya all!


	2. It couldn't be

Here's my 2nd chapter for betrayed. Sorry to Dark Fantasy01 for taking a long time to put this up. x.x So sorry!

Hope all you readers will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Hope it wasn't crappy. x.x

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters except my own. I f I did, Tala's so going to be gay! xD

Bryan sat in his seat silently in an airplane. He was sitting quite comfortably in the first class section, considering the fact that he was worried. After many years of hard work, he had finally become a millionaire, working in a net work marketing company.

Bryan kept fidgeting in his seat and glancing at his watch impatiently. He had hoped the ride to Japan would not take _or feel_ so long.

'_Why the hell is the plane taking so long to land?!' _he thought in irritation as he checked his watch again, for the hundredth time.

He had gotten news from Max that Kai and Tala had broken up as Kai was cheating on Tala with Rei. He was worried and so he rushed to Japan from Italy, where he was on a business trip.

Spencer had wanted to come but unfortunately, he could not make it. He was also on business trip but unlike Bryan, he was in Germany. He tried to come and had tried ways and means of persuading his boss but his boss was so stubborn and simply refused to let him go to Japan.

Ian, on the other hand, was in Hong Kong visiting Kevin. Kevin was his boyfriend and Ian had been waiting for a very long time for this trip and so they did not want to spoil his fun. Besides, they did not want him to worry and so had not told him about it, yet.

Bryan had just finished his work over in Italy and so he was rather free when Max called him to inform him of what had happened in Japan. He immediately took the first flight to Japan, which was coincidentally, the midnight flight. This meant that he had not slept yet and was very cranky.

The plane arrived a few hours later in Japan and Bryan rushed out of it. He quickly collected his luggage and hailed a taxi and hurriedly got into it. He told the taxi driver Tala's address and sat back in the seat. He glanced anxiously out of the window.

'_Tala, whatever you're feeling, please, please don't do anything stupid!' _Bryan thought anxiously. As every minute passed, he could only hope he was not too late.

The traffic was smooth, save a few vehicles, and he reached Tala's house in a matter of fifteen minutes; considering how far Tala lived from the airport. He speedily paid the driver and rushed out of the taxi. He ran up the steps, skipping two steps every time, to the 13th floor, where Tala's apartment was.

He pressed the door bell and felt a shiver ran down his spine when no one answered the door. He pressed the door bell repeatedly but still, no one answered.

"Tala?" he called out softly. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and tried calling out again and felt fear building up in his heart when there was still no response.

He banged on the door hardly but there was still no answer. He felt cold sweat running down his forehead and onto the side of his cheek. He wiped them away with the back of his hand swiftly. He quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket rapidly and called the police.

He explained to them the situation in as few words as possible and hung up. He soon heard the wailing of sirens and heaved a sigh of relief.

Five police went over to him and confirmed that he was the one who had called the police. They then went over to the door and banged it down.

Three of them rushed inside and the remaining two stayed outside. Bryan went in with the other three police.

He could not believe the state the apartment was in. Every single window was closed tightly and locked and all the curtains were drawn. It seemed impossible to be able to breathe in such a apartment.

Articles of clothing and pieces of newspaper and other stuff were skewed all over the floor, which made walking hard.

As Bryan proceeded walking, he felt himself step onto something; a photo. He bended down slowly and picked up the photo. It was a picture of Kai and Tala together but half of it was gone.

"I think that you should come into this room," one of the three police called out, in a voice that sounded grieve.

Bryan looked up and realized that the voice was coming form Tala's room. Dread filled his heart as he slowly approached the room. He really dreaded finding out what was in the room. Whatever it was, judging form the sound of the police, it was not good.

As Bryan entered the room, he saw was what he had dreaded the most. Tala was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed and his wrist in a puddle of his own blood. He unconsciously dropped the photo in his hand. He would not believe it, at least not until he have proven it.

He blinked his eyes twice; making sure they were not playing tricks on him. He did not want to believe it. He even went as far as pinching himself painfully to make sure he was not having a nightmare. But it was not a dream, it was true. Tala was dead and he could not do anything about it.

He advanced over to Tala's bed and knelt down beside it. He held Tala's hand in his own and kissed it softly. Tala's hand felt cold; too cold for a living human being. He closed his eyes as tears instinctively made their ways down his cheeks. When he did notice them, he did not bother to wipe them away.

After all, what was the use? Tala, the person whom he had respected the most and also loved unconditionally as a brother, was dead.

TBC

What do you think? Was it too short? x.x I hope not. Well, this story's going to be wrapped up in another chapter. Hope you'll like it. D


	3. Funeral

Boo, hi again! This is the last chapter of Betrayed. -drum rolls- D

This chapter's about Tala's funeral and will Kai die? Read the story to find out. xD

Ok, enough crap from me, let's get on with the story!

**Normal POV**

The wind blew eerily pass the crowd of people dressed in black. They were standing and looking at the coffin solemnly, some people were even crying.

'_Tala still doesn't deserve to die,' _Ian thought harshly, sending a cold glare at a certain phoenix and tiger, with tears still coming down his face.

They were standing together and had the nerves to hold hands. Both had a look of guilt upon their faces, and Rei was sobbing quietly.

Bryan closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. He clenched his fists angrily. Spencer was no better, though he was not angry like Bryan, he was still crying.

There were also kids from the Abbey. Every single one of them were crying, some more obvious than the others but all were definitely crying, for the captain that they had respected and loved.

Soon, it was almost time to hold their speech. Some Abbey kids went up first, all saying how Tala had helped them in the Abbey and the uncountable time he saved them from punishment and took it himself.

"… He didn't deserve to die." was the last sentence spoke by everyone of them.

Now, it was Bryan's turn.

"I loved him. He was my team captain, my companion and most importantly, my friend. I treated him like a younger brother and I would do anything for him at the risk of my own life. He was a good captain and a good friend." More people were crying now.

He would always be there to cheer you up if you were down. But yet, when he was down, none of us were there for him! We don't deserve to be called his friends! He did so much for us and what did we ever do to help him? Nothing. _He didn't deserve to die." _

As Bryan got down the stage and went to take his seat, he saw that more people were crying now. Some even had guilty faces on now. He smiled sadly; they deserve to be sad and guilty.

"Like with Bryan, I loved him. He was a very good captain and a very good friend. He saved me from punishments loads of times I lost count! He would rather be beaten, punished, _rape_ than see any of us in trouble." Some people winced at the word 'rape'; they did not know. He seemed so tough and strong all the time.

"He did everything in his power to save us and took the blame all by himself. I regret… I regret ever letting him date Kai Hiwatari," Spencer spat out, "_He did not deserve to die because of him!_"

Kai sighed sadly. He knew he had done wrong and everyone who was in the Abbey would hate him forever, but the damage was done and it could not be undone; not even if he wanted to.

"I loved him with all my heart as a younger brother. He always protected me, sure he failed sometimes but I don't blame him. Without him, I would have gotten punished more times and would probably be _dead_." Kevin cried softly. He did not know Tala personally but from what Ian told him; Tala was a great guy.

"Tala was a great guy. Even if you hated him, he would help you if you need help, wouldn't he?" a few people grunted in response.

"_He really didn't deserve to die now."_

Suddenly, the whole place was filled with a bright light and people shunned their eyes from the light; it was too great.

When they re-opened their eyes, they were shocked to find Tala standing there.

"Oh my god, it can't be!" Hillary shrieked as Tala scoffed.

"Oh please, don't be so surprised. Yes, I'm a damned ghost but stop freaking, will you?"

"Tala… Is that you?" Ian breathed out.

Tala looked at Ian and his eyes softened, "Yes, Ian. It's me."

"How… how is this possible?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Wolborg…" Tala replied, turning to look a white wolf and smiling at it.

"We missed you, cap," someone spoke.

Tala turned away from the white wolf and his smile widened, "I missed you guys too, Richard!"

Richard smiled back, "You didn't have to die."

"Hey, I chose that road myself, no one's to blame, right?" he asked, eyes scanning the crowd before it landed on Kai and Rei.

"It was my fault. I should have told you…"

"Shussh, no more words. It's ok. I've gotten over it and it's not your fault," Tala interrupted, waving it away.

"Rei, take care of Kai for me. He can't take care of himself," Tala smirked cheekily as Rei smiled back.

"Thanks Tala. Thank you so much," Rei said, before bursting out in tears.

"Now, now, don't ge tall drama on me! Spencer, study hard to become what you want to be. Don't grieve over my death too long. One month, that's all I give you."

"I will, Tala. I won't let you down," Spencer said, determination covering every inch of his voice. Tala smiled at him happily.

"Bryan, please don't go take revenge! They have a life to live; unlike me. Oh, and tell Oliver you like him already! Don't keep the poor kid waiting!" Tala said, innocently as both Bryan and Oliver blushed red.

"Tala! Fine, I won't. I really hate it when you know me so well," Bryan replied, having recovered form his little 'embarrassment'.

"Ian, Ian. You're a big boy now, ne? Take care of Kelvin and no cheating," Tala said to Ian, winking.

"I will, Tala."

"And Kevin, help me take care of Ian too. I still can't stop worrying about the baby of the team," Tala requested as Ian made a face at him.

Kevin laughed, "Of course, Tala; of course."

"Well, I got to go now guys. See you around and take care," Tala said as he started to walk away.

"See us around?" Kai questioned, with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Let's put it this way; you don't see me but I see you," Tala said, turning around to wink.

As Tala started to disappear, he turned to Tyson and said in a serious tone, "Don't eat so much," before laughing heartily and disappearing.

Some people laughed as Tyson turned beet red.

Bryan edged over to Oliver, "you heard what Mr. Almighty said."

Oliver laughed lightly, "He's still here, ne Tala?"

A wind blew past them in response.

Oliver smiled, "So Bryan, what are we going to do after one month?"

"Get married," Bryan suggested cheekily.

"Nah, we still haven't started."

"Wasn't that a 'yes'?"

"Nope."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"Well…" Bryan trailed off as he kissed Oliver and Oliver kissed back.

After they stopped Bryan asked, "Was that a yes?"

"Yea, definitely."

After one month, everyone stopped mourning as Tala had told them to.

After all, who wouldn't listen? He was still here and would murder them if they continued, wouldn't he?

THE END

Ah, I'm so happy that this is completed but I'm sad too!

Frankly, I wanted to kill Kai. OO But I didn't in the end. Well, halfway through the story, I just thought that Tala wouldn't kill Kai if he really loved him. 

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
